Ben Tennyson
'''Benjamin Kirby Tennyson '''was a human Plumber and the former wielder of the Omnitrix. He was made legendary throughout the galaxy for his numerous feats of heroism. He died during the Twilight War while sealing the Twilight to prevent the Old Ones from entering our dimension. Max Glenn is Ben's successor. Biography Early Life Ben Tennyson was born on December 10, 1994 to Carl and Sandra Tennyson. His grandfather, Max Tennyson, was a legendary Plumber who saved the galaxy on numerous occasions. When Ben was ten years old, he and Max, along with Ben's twin cousin Gwen, went on a summer road trip across the United States in Max's RV, the Rust Bucket. On the first night of this trip, the Omnitrix was sent to Earth by Xylene to keep it safe from Vilgax. While intended to reach Max, the Omnitrix instead fell into the hands of Ben, who learned to use its power. Over the course of the summer, Ben used the Omnitrix to fight threats from Earth and outer space alike, all while learning to wield his powers more responsibly. During this time, he met Kevin Levin, a young Osmosian reruma, who went mad with power while attempting to absorb the abilities of the Omnitrix. Eventually, Ben managed to banish both Kevin and Vilgax into the Null Void during a confrontation in Niagara Falls, New York. Kevin was lost in the Null Void for several years after this, while Ben eventually removed the Omnitrix in order to return to a normal life. Career In 2010, Ben once again donned the Omnitrix in order to investigate the disappearance of Max in the midst of an alien conspiracy. Ben once again recruited the help of his cousin Gwen, as well as Kevin, whom he reconciled with and eventually befriended. The trio became intergalactic heroes when they worked together to halt the Atasian invasion and genocide, with Ben using the Omnitrix to repair the species' genetic damage and thus provide them with a means of continuing their civilization. Reinrassig III then became the Atasian Chancellor, and Ben was regarded as a hero with no equal. Ben continued to protect the universe even after a confrontation with Vilgax resulted in the destruction of the Omnitrix, prompting Ben to don the Ultimatrix, a modified Matrix core capable of evolving alien forms. Shortly thereafter, in early 2011, Ben's identity was exposed to the world, and he inadvertently became the public face of emerging human-alien relations in a world where the existence of alien life was no longer secret. In spite of his responsibilities, Ben relished in the glow of his fame and became arrogant, damaging his relationships with many of those closest to him. One of these individuals was his girlfriend Julie Yamamoto, who discovered Ben's true identity in 2010 after the two of them encountered a Galvanic Mechamorph symbiote named Ship. Julie chose to adopt Ship as her pet, and while both cared for him, he often became a subject of argument between them. In late 2011, Ben and the others ran against the threat of an Old One known as Dagon, which attempted to invade our dimension through a portal that was inadvertently breached by the Forever Knights. Dagon was defeated by Vilgax, who absorbed his powers, but Ben defeated Vilgax using the sword Ascalon. Ascalon and Dagon's power were then sealed away by Azmuth, who granted Ben a new Omnitrix. From there on out, Ben began to mature significantly, and grew into the role of humanity's ambassador to alien life, as well as a galactic symbol of unity and empathy between species, as was always the Omnitrix's intended purpose. He used his new Omnitrix to defeat various threats to Earth, eventually resulting in a period of relative peace. Between 2012 and 2019, Ben Tennyson continued to represent cooperation between aliens and humans on Earth, and took his role seriously, while remaining lighthearted and optimistic. He was known for his frequent media appearances, podcasts, and online videos he published in order to build his public image as an encouraging figure for peace and unity. In spite of his increased maturity, however, Ben's relationship with Julie remained strained, in spite of his mending relations with Gwen and Kevin. Ben also befriended fellow Plumber Kelly Glenn during this time, who helped him with many missions. On many occasions, Ben also served as the partner of Magister Rook Blonko. Twilight War and death In late 2019, as a result of the damage to our dimension caused by Dagon's return, a large number of Old Ones began to invade the Milky Way, prompting the start of what came to be known as the Twilight War. Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Kelly, and Rook fought in numerous battles of the war, leading the Plumbers in the offensive against the nigh-omnipotent demons and their followers. At one point in this war, Julie reluctantly allowed Ben to use Ship to aid in battle. However, Ship sustained serious damage, and Julie blamed Ben, taking Ship back to Earth with her. Unbeknownst to her, this would be the last time she'd ever speak to Ben. Meanwhile, during an attack on a helpless planet, Kevin Levin used his abilities to absorb the Old One responsible in order to halt it. Then, before losing his sanity, he ordered Gwen to banish him from this dimension to keep the universe safe from him. With his closest friend lost, Ben was determined to end the Twilight War at any cost. He, Gwen, Kelly, and Rook then initiated a strike attack on the Twilight, the dimensional rift through which the Old Ones originated. Ben used Ascalon to seal the Twilight, but in the process, he lost his life, sacrificing himself once and for all to save the universe. Legacy Years after the end of the Twilight War, Ship's severe injuries slowly began to recover. In order to repair his damaged system, Ship inadvertently began developing artificial human DNA based on those closest to him, Ben and Julie. Eventually, he developed into a human reruma whom Julie named Niko Yamamoto, raising him as her own sun. In spite of their relationship and its difficulties, Julie continued to regard Ben as having been an important part of Niko's life. For years, she told Niko that his father was a Plumber who had died in the Twilight War. Niko presumed she meant his Galvanic Mechamorph father, but in reality, Julie was referring to Ben. Niko learned this in 2035, and it inspired him to join the Plumbers' Helpers to honor his father's legacy. With Ben dead, the peace that had existed on Earth began to crumble, as he had been the most important figure responsible for maintaining human-alien relations. Only months after the Twilight War, the Homeworld movement began on Earth, spearheaded by Ben's longtime critic Will Harangue. This movement called for humans to reject aliens living on Earth, and it resulted in many aliens losing their homes and being driven off-world. For the next fifteen years, the Homeworld movement continued to influence global politics, and new laws were formed banning aliens from living in human communities. Because of their ambiguous legal status, many rerumas were unable to leave Earth but could not live with humans, and were thus abandoned on the streets and alienated from society. In spite of this, Ben's legacy left a lasting impact on those who were inspired by his heroism and belief in true coexistence of human and alien life. Max Glenn idolized Ben throughout his childhood and grew up with a desire to be a hero like him, and would later become the new wielder of the Omnitrix. Aliens and rerumas alike saw Ben as proof that humans could come to see aliens as neighbors and even family, and throughout the universe, he continued to be regarded as one of the greatest heroes to have ever lived. His work brought Earth into the galactic spotlight on numerous occasions, resulting in both good and bad press. Still, generations of Plumbers learned by his example. Category:Characters Category:Tennyson family Category:Humans Category:Plumbers Category:Deceased